Only You
by rusty-tiffany
Summary: rewritten script for The Blaze of Glory, how i think it should have ended. malex. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fox and fucking Josh Schwartz do. The dialogue at the beginning is taken directly from the show, the rest is my imagination.

**SCENE: BONFIRE, BEACH, NIGHTTIME**

_There is a big bonfire going on at the beach. It is the Harbor High School pep rally. Marissa is already there, dressed in a red sweatshirt with 'HARBOR' emblazoned across the front, and a light skirt. She has on brown cowboy boots and her hair is pulled back, with a few wisps left loose in the front. Alex arrives, dressed in jeans and a black jacket, her hair straight and down. She has two huge, tattooed guys with her. They walk up to Ryan and it appears as though a fight is about to break out, until Marissa steps in and breaks them up. She turns to Alex._

**MARISSA**

This is between you and me

**ALEX**

Fine, then lets talk, you and me

**MARISSA**

Fine

_Marissa storms down the beach, away from the bonfire, with Alex close behind. When they are far enough away, they start arguing._

**MARISSA**

You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?

**ALEX**

I just wanna talk.

**MARISSA**

You wanna talk, then why don't you tell me why you brought two skeezy ex-cons to my school bonfire! (_stops walking and turns to face Alex_)

**ALEX**

_(angrily_) I'm sorry if I interrupted your bonfire, it just seems like that's all you ever do lately!

**MARISSA**

Well I didn't realize moving in with you meant giving up my life!

**ALEX**

(_yelling_) I never asked you to give up your life; all I ever wanted was to be a part of it!

**MARISSA**

Well this (_motions towards the bonfire_) is my life, ok…that's it…so what do you think? (_voice cracks as she finishes speaking_)

_Alex looks at Marissa. Marissa looks back, waiting for an answer. When Alex doesn't speak, Marissa sits down on a log. Alex walks over to where Marissa is and sits across from her. She swallows, seemingly to hold back tears. She doesn't look at Marissa as she starts speaking, and is unable to keep the emotion out of her voice._

**ALEX**

I think....that this is your life....and I don't fit in. (_Marissa looks away_) Pep rallies…cheerleaders...boys....

**MARISSA**

_(voice heavy with emotion_) Nothing happened with Ryan!

**ALEX**

_(bitterly_) Yeah not yet, but what do you give it, a week? A month?

_Marissa looks down, away, anywhere but at Alex. When she finally does speak, her voice cracks._

**MARISSA**

I really wanted this to work between us. (_Alex nods_) Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you.

**ALEX**

_(smiles ruefully_) I'm sorry, that I brought two skeezy ex-cons to your bonfire. (_Marissa laughs a little_) Actually only one of them ever actually served time….. (_trails off_)

**MARISSA**

So what happens now?

**ALEX**

You should go, have fun. You deserve it. And....(_closes her eyes and takes a deep breath_) Go be with Ryan. You should be together. You...belong together.

_Alex turns, trying to hide her tears from Marissa, obviously heartbroken. Marissa stands; Alex doesn't react. Marissa looks at Alex sitting and sobbing softly, then looks at the bonfire, then back at Alex. She kneels down in front of Alex, reaches out and cups Alex's cheek. Alex doesn't look at her, but she doesn't move away either. Marissa starts speaking softly, but meaningfully._

**MARISSA**

Lex, baby nothing happened with Ryan. Nothing is going to happen with Ryan. Ever.

**ALEX**

You say that now, but –

**MARISSA**

Yes, I say that now. But I mean it forever. Nothing is going on between me and Ryan because I don't want there to be.

_At this, Alex looks up at Marissa, her eyes shining with tears. She isn't trying to hide the fact that she's crying anymore. Their eyes meet._

**MARISSA**

Do you really think that Ryan and I belong together?

**ALEX**

Truthfully, no. I don't think you should be with him.

**MARISSA**

Good, because I don't want Ryan. I'm not still in love with Ryan. I don't think I ever really was. I want you, and only you. Ryan is my past. And he's going to stay a part of my past. You are my future. Alex, I…

_Marissa looks away, breaking eye contact. She takes a deep breath before continuing, preparing herself for what she's about to say. She speaks softly, almost inaudibly, but loud enough that Alex can hear._

**MARISSA**

I…I love you, Lexi.

_Alex stares at Marissa, a combination of shock and disbelief and joy etched on her face. Her jaw drops slightly. She looks like she wants to say something, but no words come out._

**MARISSA (con't)**

(l_aughs a little to try and ease the situation_) Yeah. I love you. Not Ryan. You. Nothing is going to happen with Ryan because I couldn't risk losing you. I love you too much. You said you wanted to be part of my life. Well babe, you're the most important part. God, I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you, at the Cohen's anniversary party. You were Ryan's date, and I couldn't help but stare at you all night. Summer thought it was because I was jealous that Ryan had moved on, but in reality I just couldn't believe that someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you was single, and with someone like Ryan. Gorgeous blonde hair with that one purple streak, (_reaches up and brushes a strand of hair off of Alex's face_), mesmerizing blue-green eyes that I could stare into for hours, _(they lock eyes_), a dazzling smile that could light up even the darkest places, a body to die for. How could I not fall in love with you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't ever want to lose you. You've taught me how to have fun without drinking. You've brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed, and most importantly, the only time in my life when I've been truly, blissfully happy and completely carefree is when I'm with you. Hell, I even made it through a Valentine's Day dinner with Satan herself because I knew I could go see you afterwards. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, I'll leave. It would break my heart, and I'd be miserable, but I would learn to live without you. I'd have to learn to live without you, if you tell me right now that you aren't in love with me.

_Alex still doesn't speak. She's too stunned by Marissa's revelation. When she doesn't get a response, Marissa looks away, defeated. She stands up and turns to walk away, which is enough to snap Alex out of her daze. She reaches out and grabs Marissa's hand. She stands up next to her, takes both of Marissa's hands into hers, looks into her eyes and smiles._

**ALEX**

Marissa, baby, I'd die without you. I love you more than you can even imagine. From the first moment I ever laid eyes on you you had my heart. I was completely entranced. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. To take you into my arms and never let go, to be on the receiving end of that smile, (_Marissa smiles shyly_), but I was scared shitless of the incredible force that attracted me to you. I had never felt anything like that before, not even with Jodie. You complete me, Riss. I need you. I love you. You're stuck with me, and there's no way you're getting rid of me anytime soon.

**MARISSA**

Good, because I'd go insane without you.

_They embrace each other tightly, as though they never want to let go. When they pull away, they look deep into each other's eyes._

**MARISSA**

I love you, Alex Kelly

**ALEX**

And I love you, Marissa Cooper

_They both lean in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Neither is rushing, they are just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. As they pull away, they lean their foreheads together and nuzzle each other's noses._

**ALEX**

C'mon babe, let's get out of here

**MARISSA**

I thought you'd never ask

_They kiss again, then walk hand in hand towards the parking lot, where Alex's jeep is waiting. They climb into the car and Alex turns the key in the ignition. She turns to smile at Marissa, then leans over the quickly kiss her before backing out of the parking space and driving off to their apartment._

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
